This Is Me
by Karupin.69
Summary: Baru kali ini Temari melihat adiknya tersenyum. "Tenang, nee-san. Aku di sini.." *GaaTema *Non-incest *One-shot


Story : This is me © Karupin69

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

One shot. Ini adalah kisah senggang Temari dan Gaara di sela-sela badai yang sedikit membuat Gaara kalang kabut karena Temari—yah baca aja deh…

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya!

--

Ngiek ngiek ngiek. Begitulah suara ayunan yang tampaknya sudah karatan tertimpa angin. Gemuruh angin yang melanda kota pasir itu terdengar berbarengan dengan suara petir yang menghantarnya. Hujan yang awalnya gemericik pun telah berubah menjadi hujan deras. Awan hitam terbentang luas di atas kota itu. Dengan kecepatan yang apat tiggi angin pun berhembus. Tiada satu manusia pun yang terlihat berada di luar. Tampaknya mereka lebih memilih berada di dalam rumah nyaman mereka ketimbang berada di luar, tentunya. Tidak peduli meskipun sebagian jemuran mereka beterbangan kemana-mana, ataupun papan-papan toko yang sudah hampir lepas dari tempat semulanya. Semua orang ketakutan akan badai besar ini.

Asap hangat mengepul dari dua buah cangkir yang terletak di atas meja kayu. Betapa enaknya jika diminum di saat hujan badai begini. Tetapi, orang yang berada di depan cangkir tersebut malah mengacuhkan minuman hangat itu.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" suara batuk-batuk terdengar dari seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi rotan sambil membaca koran.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" seorang gadis menepuk pelan bahu seseorang yang tadi batuk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa…" jawab pria berambut merah itu dengan nada datar.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa, kak…" si gadis menghela nafasnya, pasrah pada jawaban dari—yang ternyata—adiknya itu. Memang, adiknya itu sangat susah di ajak bicara. Jika bicara, hanya seperlunya saja. Kata-kata yang biasa terucap dari bibir kecil dari sang adik hanya "Hn,", "Ya,","Hmm", atau bahkan hanya mengangguk kecil saja.

"Ya sudah, ayo diminum coklat panasnya, nanti keburu dingin. Aku kembali ke dapur ya…" dan tanpa respon dari sang adik—dan memang tidak mengharapkan itu—gadis itu pun berlalu memasuki ruangan yang di seberang koridor.

"Kyaa! Gaara!" teriak si kakak dari arah dapur. Dari sana juga terdengar suara _brakk_ pelan.

Adiknya yang bernama Gaara pun segera melipat asal Koran yang tadi di bacanya, melemparkan ke meja, dan menyusul kakaknya ke dapur.

Rasa khawatir kini sedikit melanda pikirannya. "Jangan jangan…"

"Ada apa!?" katanya dengan nada yang sedikit cemas.

Jendela dapur terbuka, sehingga agin besar pun menerpa ke dalam dapur.

Dilihatnya kakaknya baik-baik saja, hanya saja kakaknya terlihat sedikit kaget.

Gaara sedikit lega, dikira ada apa-apa. Ia menutup jendela tersebut, tak peduli meski bajunya menjadi sedikit basah, karena air hujan hampir masuk ke dalam saking besar anginnya. Dan petir yang sangat dekat dan rendah hampir saja menyambarnya kalau saja ia tak segera menutup jendela itu.

"Hujan yang sungguh lebat…" Gara menggelengkan kepalanya, kembali mengalihkan matanya kepada kakaknya yang sedang gemetaran di pojok dapur.

"Te-Temari nee-san!?"

Gaara menghampiri Temari, memapahnya, dan mendudukkan ia di kursi yang tak jauh dari situ. Temari gemetaran.

"Pe-petir… Petirnya…"dengan bibir yang gemetaran, ia berkata seperti itu.

"Hhh, petir, ya? Sudah kuduga…" Gaara duduk di sebelah Temari dan menggenggam tangan kakaknya.

"Temari-neesan… Tidak apa-apa, aku ada di sini…"

Memang terdengar agak aneh, seorang kakak yang ketakutan dan adik yang lebih muda 4 tahun darinya malah bersikap lebih dewasa. Yah, selama hal itu masih wajar sih oke oke saja… Dan hal itu memang wajar. Apa salahnya sih, menghibur kakak yang ketakutan karena traumanya?

Ya, temari memiliki trauma terhadap petir. Ia memiliki kenangan buruk dengan sesuatu yang—menurutnya—menakutkan.

"Ga-gaara… Petirnya," matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia masih gemetaran.

"…petirnya besar se-sekali… hh hh… sa-saat aku akan menutup jendela, ti-tiba tiba ada pe-petir yang besar, ha-hampir menyambarku… hh hh… a-aku takut…"

Gaara mendengar dengan seksama dan dengan raut wajah datar.

"Tidak apa-apa, Temari-neesan, aku disini, yang penting kau selamat… itu kan hanya petir…"

Temari yang terisak kini sedikit tersentak.

"'hanya' katamu! Ka-kau… Uukh!" Temari kembali terisak. "Aku benar-benar takut dengan… Petir… Ga-gara-gara petir… I-ibu—Ibu—" kali ini Temari asli menangis sekencang kencangnya.

"Maafkan aku—aku tahu, Ibu… Ibu kita—" Gaara tidak tega meneruskan kata-katanya.

Sulit mengatakan dengan bibirnya, kenyataan bahwa ibu mereka meninggal di suatu hari yang saat itu sedang hujan lebat, dan tewas karena berusaha melindungi ketiga anaknya dari sambaran petir.

"Co-coba saja jika waktu itu aku, ti-tidak keluar rumah, maka… maka kau, Kankurou dan ibu tak perlu mengejarku, dan-dan ibu tak perlu—" tangis Temari semakin menjadi.

Gaara hanya diam, tidak berusaha menghentikan tangisan kakaknya. Percuma, pikirnya. Kakaknya yang satu ini sangat susah didiamkan jika sudanh menangis, hanya kakaknya yang satu lagi, Kankurou, yang mampu menghentikan tangisan Temari dengan cepat. Tapi sayang, saat ini dia sedang berada di luar Sunagakure. Maka dari itu Gaara dan Temari hanya berdua saja di kediaman Kazekage yang amat besar. Dan lebih tepatnya, Gaara tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan orang yang sedang menangis. Mungkin karena dia tidak pernah menangis…

"hhh…" Gaara menghela nafas, dan menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Ada sedikit gejolak di hatinya. Ibu, sesosok orang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya, yang tidak sempat ia kenal, karena saat itu ia masih berumur satu setengah tahun…

"Sudahlah… waktu itu kecelakaan…"

"Tidak! Itu salahku!"

"Itu kecelakaan…"

"Tidak! Itu semua salahku! Salahku—"

"Temari-neesan…"

"Itu salahk—" belum sempat Temari menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia segera terhambur dalam pelukan Gaara.

"Gaa—"

"Itu bukan salahmu, kak… Dan setidaknya, kau masih memiliku kan? Dan Kankurou, tentunya…" Gaara tersenyum.

Senyum! Senyum… Suatu ekspresi yang sangat sangat jarang ia perlihatkan kepada orang lain, bahkan kakaknya sendiri

Temari pun sampai berhenti dari tangisnya.

"Kau? Se-senyum…?" Temari melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang adik. Gaara masih senyum. Tetapi senyumannya masih belum sememamukkan senyumannya Sai.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa tersenyum?"

Temari sungguh sungguh takjub. Baru kali ini dalam seumur hidupnya ia disenyumi oleh adiknya. Senyum yang benar-benar tulus, maksudnya.

Ya, Gaara hampir tidak pernah tersenyum. Ekspresi gaara sehari-hari hanya—biasa—normal—. Sungguh-sungguh datar. Dan itupun setelah ia bertemu dengan Naruto—yang sedikit mengubah hidupnya—. Jika ia tidak bertemu Naruto, mungkin sekarang Gaara masih menjadi seorang pembunuh—pembunuh yang kejam… Dan bukannya Kazekage…

Bersyukur Gaara bertemu dengan Naruto, ternyata masih ada seseorang yang mengerti dirinya, yang bernasib sama sepertinya, yang mau menemaninya… Buktinya, dua bulan sekali Naruto datang berkunjung bersama Shikamaru dan Sakura untuk berkunjung. Dan sekaligus menunaikan misi. Yah, kalau Naruto sih hanya sebagai penyikat makanan di rumah mereka saja, makanan yang sama sekali berbeda dari Negara asalnya ia habiskan! Tak peduli kata Shikamaru atau Sakura tidak enak, Naruto yang menghabiskannya. Lalu Sakura, sedikit urusan dengan Rumah Sakit Sunagakure, entah urusan obat-obatan atau apalah, yang pasti suatu pekerjaan yang bersangkutan dengan kesehatan. Kalau Shikamaru lain lagi, ia datang kemari hanya untuk bertemu dengan Temari, yah, sebenarnya ada tugas, tetapi ia tidak terlalu menghiraukannya, tugas kan bisa dikerjakan nanti, begitu, katanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti…"

"Apa?" Temari mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kenapa, sih. Anak perempuan suka sekali menangis? Merepotkan…"

"Kau ini. Mengapa perempuan selalu menangis?" Temari mengikuti nada bicaraq Gaara. "Perempuan menangis… Karena mereka perempuan!"

"Ha?"

"Hahaha! Kau ini, pertanyaan yang aneh… Kan sudah kujawab, karena aku perempuan! Perempuan itu kan sensitive! Mengerti?"

"Ha? I-iya… Aku mengerti… Jadi, lelaki tidak boleh menangis ya?"

"Duh, umurmu berapa, sih? Laki-laki itu tentu boleh menangis… Yah, buktinya, ada seorang laki laki yang pernah menangis di hadapanku! Hahaha! Lelaki cengeng! Aku jadi merindukannya…"

"Hmm, kalau begitu… Aku tidak akan pernah mau menangis…"

"Ha? Kenapa?"

"Merepotkan…"

"Ha? Hwa ha ha ha ha! Kau—mirip sekali dengannya… Hwa ha ha!"

"Kak, kakak aneh sekali… Tadi menangis sesenggukan, sekarang malah tertawa terbahak bahak… Benar-benar aneh…"

Gaara bangkit dari duduknya, merapikan kursinya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu dapur. Ia berbalik, menatap kakaknya, dan seraya berkata, "Bisakah kau menghangatkan minuman coklatnya? Sudah keburu dingin tuh."

Temari berhenti tertawa, tersenyum, dan menyusul adiknya. "Tentu!"

Temari menyusul Gaara, tetapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

"Kenapa, Temari-neesan?"

Temari diam terpaku. Bulu kuduknya bergidik. Tatapannya tertuju pada seekor binatang yang berada di pundaknya.

"Kecoaaaaakkkkkk!!"

Brukh… Temari pingsan.

"Te-Temari-neesan!?"

Gaara's POV

Dasar kakakku itu! Bisa-bisanya dia menangis… Padahal, kesehariannya kan hanya bisa marah-marah… Kasar lagi, sudah berapa kali sih dia memarahiku karena dokumen-dokumen yang habis kukerjakan tidak disusun lagi? Belum lagi si Kankurou. Gara-gara dia, piring melayang karena make upnya Temari habis dipakai oleh Kankurou. Dasar! Tapi sebenarnya, aku juga pernah mencuri eyelinernya. Hihihi… Temari menangis? Mungkin hanya aku yang pernah melihatnya menangis… Kankurou pernah tidak ya? Habis Temari sosok yang tegar, keras, dan terkadang dia juga berperan sebagai ibu rumah tangga, yah, mengingat hanya dia satu-satunya perempuan di keluarga ini… Setelah ibu… Meninggal… Hmm, mungkin itu sisi baiknya… Duh, aku ini tidak pandai bergaul sih… Oh iya! Kapan-kapan akan kuceritakan kepada Shikamaru bahwa Temari sering menangis, dan sebenarnya dia itu takut sekali pada kecoak… Bwa ha ha ! Eh! Itu Temari sudah siuman!

"Temari-neesan? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

**- the end -**

Gimana? Nyambung tidax? Wwwa, maaf ya Saya ini masih pemula… Makanya, ayo review, review! (maksa).

Kankurou : Ko aku ga dimunculin sih?

Karu-chan : Hehe, aku males munculin kamu! Abis kamu kaya banci! Week! XP

Kankurou : Hwaa Temari-niichan! Aku dibilang banci

Temari : Heh karu! Ngapain lo nangisin adek gue!

Karu-chan : Wew. Kayak elo ngga nagis aja…

Gaara : Iya tuh! (Gaara megang pundahnya Karu-chan)

Karu-chan : Kyaa! Gaara! Ay lap yu!

Gaara : … Biasalah… seleb mah gini da'

Karu-chan : Week! XP

Temari : Masa gua diceritain cengeng sih??

Kankurou : Emang elo cengeng kan? Buktinya waktu it—

Temari : -bungkam mulut Kankurou- Diem lo! Entar rahasia gue ketahuan!

Kankurou : Bwah! Taffhi—

Gaara : Udahlah, Karu-chan… Ga usah peduliin mereka! Mening nge date aja ma gua, mau gak?

Karu-chan : -nyaris pingsan- mauu atuh!!

XPPPPPPPP

Yah… Begitulah… Sang author akhirnya ngedate ma Gaara…

Ayo! Ripiunya!!


End file.
